


Strange Points of View

by stuffy_j



Series: Reaper76 Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Swap, Established Relationship, Jack and Gabe ignore medical and scientific advice, M/M, Reaper76 Week, Rimming, but it doesn't actually happen, but you know what else is new honestly, implied exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/pseuds/stuffy_j
Summary: “I’m sorry, we have to do what?” Jack said flatly, eyes boring into Angela. If looks could kill, Gabriel considered, the young doctor would have perished about twenty minutes earlier, especially considering Jack’s murderous stare was actually coming from Gabriel’s own eyes. Perhaps Jack didn’t even know how intense his gaze was at the moment. This was certainly the first time Gabriel had ever been subjected to his own glare, and it wasn’t very fun. He wasn’t even the primary target.But Angela wasn’t backing down. “You heard me,” she said, scowling back up at Jack. “You need to have sex."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reaper76 Week. Day 2: "In His Shoes," Role/Body Swapping.
> 
> First time writing porn in years! Hope you guys like it, let me know!
> 
> I'm edgedadhell over on tumblr. Feel free to stop by!

“I’m sorry, we have to do what?” Jack said flatly, eyes boring into Angela. If looks could kill, Gabriel considered, the young doctor would have perished about twenty minutes earlier, especially considering Jack’s murderous stare was actually coming from Gabriel’s own eyes. Perhaps Jack didn’t even know how intense his gaze was at the moment. This was certainly the first time Gabriel had ever been subjected to his own glare, and it wasn’t very fun. He wasn’t even the primary target.

But Angela wasn’t backing down. “You heard me,” she said, scowling back up at Jack. “You need to have sex. With Gabriel. That should reverse the effects you’re experiencing at the moment. I can explain it to you if you want, but you probably don’t want me to do that.”

Gabriel snorted and looked down at his own disconcertingly pale hands. This was going to be a bundle of fun. Angela wanted them monitored for the whole process, hooked up and watched from the med bay. That was mostly what Jack was objecting to, a dark flush on Gabriel’s face indicating his discomfort with the whole procedure.

“There’s no other way, Angela?” Gabriel asked, finally speaking up, wanting to save Jack from the state he was working himself into. “No mad science you can whip up in that lab of yours? Nothing involving avoiding straight up exhibitionism?” His voice--Jack’s voice--sounded strange in his ears, his rhythm of speech in Jack’s tone. Gabriel wasn’t sure he liked it.

Angela turned her frown on him. Gabriel watched from the corner of his eye as some of the tension went out of Jack’s--Gabe’s--shoulders. “No, Gabriel. I don’t do that sort of thing, and you know it. Besides, this option comes with the fewest risks. Now,” she said, glancing down at the clipboard she held in her hands, “we will want to get this done with as soon as possible, to avoid any negative psychological or physiological side effects as a result of prolonged exposure. Please report to the medical wing in half an hour, gentlemen. I will go set things up.” Gabriel watched the tension rush right back into Jack, his jaw going tight, as Angela turned and exited the room, blonde ponytail swinging behind her.

Gabriel sighed lowly, hand coming up to rub the back of his head. He startled slightly at the feel of hair underneath his palm where he had unconsciously expected shaved, slightly scratchy skin. Jack turned to him, a haggard expression on his--no, Gabe’s--face. At least, Gabe thought it was haggard. He wasn’t well versed in recognizing his own facial expressions, and who even knew how Gabriel’s muscles were choosing to interpret Jack’s emotions.

Crossing the space between them, Gabriel reached up to take Jack’s--his--face in his hands, trying to comfort the other man. The texture of his skin under the hands that weren’t his felt foreign, strange. “Hey, _ querido _ ,” he said lowly, the endearment also sounding strange coming from Jack’s mouth. “What’s up?”

Jack looked at Gabriel--his own face staring plaintively at him was something Gabriel hoped he would never have to get used to--and sighed deeply. “This is just...not how I’d planned on spending my day,” he said, letting out a single faint laugh. “And to top it all off, they want us to have sex? In the medical wing? Because apparently it’ll reverse whatever’s going on with us?” Jack shook his head slightly. “I...I just don’t know if I can do this, not when I know a whole bunch of people will be monitoring us.”

“I get it, Jack,” Gabriel said, stroking his thumbs over Jack’s--his own, goddammit, this was never going to not be weird--cheekbones, attempting to comfort the other man. Jack closed his eyes, a faint smile teasing across his lips. Leaning in slightly, Gabriel kissed him, tasting himself from the other side, feeling his own plush lips and scratchy beard from another perspective. He understood now why Jack liked the beard so much, and why he was so disappointed the single time Gabriel had decided to shave. He broke the kiss, satisfied at the way Jack’s eyes fluttered slightly before opening, a decidedly more relaxed look on his face.

“I get it,” Gabriel repeated, shifting even closer to Jack, feeling the other man’s chest rising and falling against his own. “We can find another way if you want,” he said, and immediately sensed tension returning to the line of Jack’s body. “We tell Angela that this is just unacceptable, and we find another way. Or,” he said, allowing a mischievous note to enter his words, slipping one hand down Jack’s back to his ass (and it was a damn fine ass, thank you very much), “we do a little experimenting of our own, right now, without all the wires and machines. If it works, it works, and we’re fixed, and if it doesn’t work we can tell Angela to start figuring out plan B. What do you say?”

Jack placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders, a helpless grin on his face. “Gabe,” he said, laughing, “She’s gonna kill us.” But he leaned in to kiss Gabriel anyway, mouth wet and open, a smile still curving the tips.

Gabriel broke the kiss again, relishing the small whine Jack gave in that secret place in his heart. “So is that a yes?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man. “‘Cause if so, we may want to move it into the bedroom or we’re still gonna have that whole exhibitionism problem you were so eager to avoid before…” He laughed, Jack’s laugh ringing out in the hallway as he was dragged towards their quarters by a very insistent Jack.

As soon as they were inside their room, Gabriel turned to the task of undressing Jack. The sensation of stripping himself was known, but not from this angle. Everything was backwards, but he adapted quickly, like the soldier he is, and soon Jack was naked and hard, standing tall in the middle of their room and watching Gabriel with dark, lust-filled eyes. Gabriel went to undress himself, taking off his shirt and starting on his belt buckle when Jack blinked, seemed to reboot in some way, and brought a hand to his eyes, laughing uncontrollably. Gabriel paused, nonplussed. “Something you want to share with the class, Jack?” he asked, feeling slightly idiotic standing there half-undressed. The cold air of the room made his skin prickle and tighten.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jack said, still laughing, “It’s just--just that I can’t believe I’m getting turned on by the idea of having sex with myself. Like, I’m looking at you, but it’s also me, and I’m getting turned on.” He looked at Gabriel, mirth dancing in those brown eyes. “It’s a little narcissistic, isn’t it?” he said, taking the belt from Gabriel’s hands and dropping it.

Gabriel chuckled slightly, grabbing Jack and pulling him in for another kiss. He couldn’t stop himself, just felt like he needed to kiss Jack as much as possible. “I guess,” he said when he made himself tear away, lips slick and the taste of Jack--no, himself--on his tongue. “But if it’s narcissistic, hell, who can blame us? After all,” he said, stepping back slightly and giving Jack’s--his own--body a ridiculous look of appraisal, “we are pretty goddamn hot.” 

Jack laughed again, and it's his laugh and Gabriel’s laugh rolled together. Gabriel used the moment to shuck his remaining layers before crowding Jack back towards the bed, tumbling them both down so that he was lying between Jack’s legs. His thighs were warm and heavy around his torso, and he looked down at Jack, who was still smiling, a last few chuckles escaping his mouth before dying out, and then Jack craned his head up and kissed him like they hadn’t been kissing just minutes before, like they had never kissed in their lives and this was their last chance before the opportunity was ripped away. He kissed Gabriel like he needed it, like he could find the answers to secrets he had never known existed in Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel groaned into the kiss, nipping at Jack’s bottom lip, grinding their hips together forcefully.

The pressure caused Jack to tilt his head back, moaning into the open air, clutching at Gabriel as the other man began kissing his neck, biting softly at the corner where neck met chin. Idly, Gabriel wondered if Jack now had all of Gabriel’s own hot spots, or if they had migrated over along with his mind. Or maybe he would have both...Experimentally, Gabriel sucked on that spot on Jack’s neck that never failed to make him shiver, right over the hollow of his throat, biting lightly and grinning as he felt Jack shudder beneath him. Those legs wrapped around his waist, and Gabriel felt his own powerful thighs squeezing around him, like they could crush him if Jack forgot his own strength for just one second. 

Jack was panting, murmuring feverishly, just “Yeah” and “Gabe” repeated over and over again as Gabriel wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it lightly. It was familiar in his hand, the same weight and shape that he knew, but unknowable at the same time, unattached from himself and at a completely different angle. Clear fluid beaded at the tip, and Gabriel stroked it down the shaft, easing the friction of skin on skin. 

“That’s it,  _ querido _ ,” he murmured, moving his mouth to Jack’s chest, kissing along the skin and biting at a nipple. He twisted the hand that was stroking Jack at the same time, tightening his grip slightly.

Jack arched his back. “Fuck, Gabe!” he said, hands grabbing desperately in the air, searching for something before finally grasping at the hair on Gabriel’s head, pulling him back up to his mouth and kissing him. Gabriel, unused to having hair to be pulled, went without a fight, taking his hand away from Jack’s cock and laughing slightly at the wounded noise the other man made. “Goddammit, Gabe, touch me!” Jack said, eyes bright and mouth shining. There was something about the way Jack moved Gabriel’s face that made it look like  _ him  _ in there, like Jack rather than Gabriel. Something in the lines around the eyes, perhaps, or the light shining out from those dark depths.

“I will touch you, soon,” Gabriel said, grinning slightly at the offended noise the other man made, “but first you gotta let me go.” At Jack’s confused look, he tapped the thick thighs that were currently around his waist, effectively trapping him. “You’re starting to crush me,  _ mi sol _ , and it’d be kind of hard to complete this little experiment if the good doctor had to reconstruct my ribcage first.”

“Oh,” Jack said, a faint blush darkening his cheeks, “sorry about that.” His legs dropped from around Gabriel’s waist, coming to rest on the bed next to him.

Gabriel breathed deeply, only just realizing that his air intake had been restricted before. “Now,” he said, “where was I?” before flipping Jack onto his stomach as the other man yelped. “What a nice view. Much more appealing than your own flat ass,” Gabriel said, gripping Jack’s cheeks in both hands and parting them, squeezing and feeling the flesh and muscle in his hands.

Jack pushed himself up slightly, enough so that he could turn and glare at Gabriel. “Hey, if you don’t like it, feel free to go fuck yourself any time you wa--ahh!” Jack cut off as Gabriel leaned down and licked across his hole, tasting the skin and feeling the muscle contract under his tongue. It tasted like skin, like the soap Gabriel used, but he could swear that just underneath he could taste Jack, flowing across his tongue.

“But Jack,” he said, giving the other man a shit-eating grin, “Isn’t that just what I’m about to do?” Before Jack could respond he buried his face in his ass once more, scraping his teeth along the sensitive rim of Jack’s hole and eliciting another cry. Gabriel swiped his tongue around Jack’s hole, teasing, before giving little kitten licks directly over it, licking into Jack as the other man panted into the sheets of the bed, squirming. “Yeah,” Gabriel breathed against Jack’s skin, feeling the humidity of his breath on his face, “come on, open up for me Jack.”

He pushed his tongue into Jack, licking him open, feeling Jack relax around him and open up more and more. Sitting up, Gabriel leaned over Jack’s body and reached into the nightstand next to the bed, swatting Jack’s ass lightly as he did so. Jack yelped and then moaned, melting further into the sheets, any traces of tension from earlier completely gone. God, he looked good, spread out for Gabriel, skin shining with sweat and legs wide open, waiting for whatever Gabriel wanted to give him. “So good for me, Jackie,” Gabriel murmured, pulling out the half-empty tube of lube from the drawer and flipping open the cap with a soft  _ snick _ . He watched, fascinated, as Jack’s body seemingly reacted subconsciously to the noise, the muscles in his back flexing slightly in anticipation. 

Pouring some of the lube onto his fingers, Gabriel pressed one into Jack immediately, relishing the man’s yelp at the sudden cold intrusion. “Dammit, Gabe!” Jack said, once again glaring over his shoulder at the other man.

“Oops,” deadpanned Gabriel, adding a second finger slightly before Jack was ready and grinning at his whimper. God, he loved that Jack loved this, that Jack relished the slight sting, the burn of preparation. He scissored his fingers, stretching Jack out, loosening his muscles as much as possible, sliding the two fingers deeper and deeper until they were completely inside. Jack was writhing underneath him, fists clenched in the sheets and humping the bed to get some needed friction on his cock. 

Gabriel withdrew his fingers, added some lube, then pressed three into Jack, bringing his other hand to press against his own sorely-neglected dick, which throbbed and ached in time with the small noises that fell from Jack’s lips, a quiet litany of need and desire. “That’s it, Jack,” Gabriel breathed, feeling the clench of Jack’s body around his fingers, searching for that one spot… “You’re doing so well,” he said, rubbing across the small bump and feeling Jack shudder underneath him.

“Ga--Gabe!” Jack cried out, rutting against the bed uncontrollably. “Please, please fuck me, I need it, ah, fuck, please--” he begged, and Gabriel grinned in triumph. While not necessarily his goal, it was always amazing to reduce Jack to begging for it, so lost in sensation that he no longer cared what came out of his mouth, let go of his hangups and insecurities and just  _ felt _ . Gabriel massaged his prostate some more, just to see Jack squirm, hips moving in short, sharp jerks against the bedspread, mouth open and panting, eyes squeezed shut to focus on the sensations. “Please, Gabe!”

“Of course,  _ querido _ ,” Gabriel said, withdrawing his fingers once more and picking up the bottle of lube again. Squeezing more out, he liberally coated his dick, moaning at the feeling of the cool substance on his heated skin. Jacking himself a few time, Gabriel used his other hand to urge Jack up onto his knees with his chest pressed to the bed still, ass presented, cock hanging heavy and red between his legs. 

“Fuck, Jack, look at you…” Gabriel trailed off, positioning himself behind Jack, rubbing the head of his cock across that open and abused hole. Jack shuddered and turned his face into the pillow, rocking his hips back, trying to draw Gabriel in. Stilling him, Gabriel slicked his cock across Jack’s hole a few more times, spreading more lube around before finally, finally pushing inside.

Inch by inch Gabriel’s cock disappeared into Jack, filling him up, hard and unyielding. Jack was moaning, low and continuous, slight hitches of breath every time Gabriel stopped and started again, giving the other man time to adjust. “So tight,” breathed Gabriel, clutching Jack’s hips, reveling in the heat and pressure surrounding him, “always so tight for me.”

“Shit, Gabe, please…” Jack moaned, eyes closed, mouth open and panting against the bedspread, “Please, fuck, fuck me, ah!  _ Fuck _ , yes, fuck me please, I need it, ah, I need it--!”

Gabriel leaned over Jack, draping himself across the other man’s strong and scarred back. He bit lightly at the knob of Jack’s spine at the top of his neck, breathing harshly against the skin there. “Of course,  _ mi cielo _ ,” he said, before drawing out and pushing back in quickly. The force pushed Jack’s chest further into the bed, and they both groaned at the feeling. “Just like that, Jack…”

The rhythm Gabriel set was perfect, slow withdrawals combined with powerful thrusts back in, body over Jack’s and keeping him in place for his cock. The only words between them now were breathed into the heated air between their bodies,  _ more, harder, faster, please, yes, so good _ , over and over like a mantra, one of them taking up when the other one stopped talking. Gabriel’s hips snapped over and over, filling Jack perfectly, their skin slick with sweat and reddened marks. He could feel his orgasm approaching, sensation coiling tight and heavy in his stomach, his balls, waiting to burst out of him and sizzle through his nerves.

Sitting back up on his knees, Gabriel grasped Jack around his waist, pulling the other man up until they were both kneeling on the bed, Gabriel continuing to thrust into Jack. “That’s it,” Gabriel growled, burying his face in Jack’s neck and biting down. He wrapped a hand around Jack’s cock, the flesh dripping and heated in his hand. “Come for me, Jack,” he said, biting down lightly on Jack’s earlobe, breathing the words into his ear. “Come for me.”

Jack did, crying out as his release shot out over Gabriel’s hand, up onto his chest. His head was back on Gabriel’s shoulder, eyes wild and unseeing as he shook in Gabriel’s arms, constricting around his cock until he couldn’t take it anymore and groaned from deep in his chest, spilling inside Jack, thrusting two, three more times before stilling. “God,” he whispered into the juncture where Jack’s neck met his shoulder.

He pulled out of Jack, watching come slide down the other man’s inner thighs. “So, what now?” he heard Jack ask before he suddenly blacked out, slumping to one side.

\----------------------------

Waking up, Gabriel felt another body on top of his own, dense and muscular. Groaning, he lifted himself on shaky arms, dislodging the other person before opening his eyes. Looking down, he sighed in relief as his hands-- _ his  _ hands, covered in brown skin and sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids--were underneath him, pushing him up. He heard Jack groan and turned to the other man, amazed to see blonde hair and fluttering blue eyes look up at him.

“I think it worked, Jackie,” Gabriel said, a grin splitting his face.

“Oh thank god,” Jack said, sitting up and looking down at himself, running a hand down his chest and grimacing as it came away tacky with sweat and lube. “I need a shower immediately.”

“Good idea,” Gabe said, wincing as he suddenly felt his ass full of lube and come. “Remind me, if that shit ever happens again, I’m fucking you with a condom on. I hate this feeling.” Jack just laughed at him before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

\----------------------------

One shower later, Jack and Gabriel walked down the hallway towards the medical wing. Jack’s hair was still wet, but both men used the walk to ascertain that everything was working the way it should and that there were no lingering side effects. Stepping into the main room, they spotted what looked like two of the patient beds pushed together and surrounded by a variety of beeping, whirring, and blinking machines. Gabriel could see a little tray stocked with lube, condoms, and a variety of sex toys next to the bed. The doc was nothing if not prepared, at least.

Angela spotted them quickly and walked over, noting something on her clipboard as she stepped away from the group of Overwatch scientists and doctors she had been talking with. “Jack, Gabriel,” she said, then did a double take. Her next words were slow and filled with trepidation. “Gentlemen. What did you do.”

Gabriel looked at Jack, mischief in his eye. “Go ahead, Commander,” he said demurely. Jack glared at him and turned bright red before looking at Angela and wincing.

“We, uh, we might have...experimented already? Just to check?” he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to meet Angela’s gaze. He failed miserably. “But look!” he said, holding out his arms, “It was a success! And no side effects, either! Everything is back to normal, which is great, right?”

Angela stared at the two of them, gaze hard, before swiftly writing something on her clipboard and then grabbing the two men by the arm. “We are running a full battery of tests to ensure everything is fine,” she said, pulling Jack and Gabriel after her. “Then there will be a full physical, and bloodwork will need to be done, and anything else that needs to be tested will be. And you two,” she said, turning on them once again, “will not complain once, understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” the two said together. Jack looked like he was about to complain, but she silenced him with a single look.

“Good,” said Angela, “Follow me."

  
Jack and Gabriel looked at each other and grinned.


End file.
